


Journey's End

by Leon_Mercury



Series: Tales of Vladimir and Friends [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Mercury/pseuds/Leon_Mercury
Summary: At last the dust settles on the story of the Masks, and our heroes find their journey's end...





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a campaign I participated in for over a year, but stopped abruptly, shortly before we got to the final boss. I have been wishing for a conclusion, along with my fellow players, for yet another year now, and I think it's time we give these characters the ending they deserve.

The heroes arrived at the citadel of Capital City. They had united the armies of the world: the allied Orcs and Dwarves fighting undead to the west; the denizens and outcasts of Half City; the mysterious Merfolk who had hidden themselves beneath the waves; the Elves from their forests and glade cities; even allies from the heavens had arrived, along with armies conjured up from the primal elements. And all marched against the power of The Leader, the one who had pulled the strings 41 years ago, utilizing the control of information to make his group seem the heroes...

The war before had not been pretty, and while the users may not have originally been evil, those masks possessed such a power that took control of the bearer. Each mask granted their wearer extraordinary powers, and upon their death added them to the power of the mask. There existed 5 masks, each with an archetype attached: The Warrior, The Wizard, The Rogue, The Archer, and The Leader. The Warrior and Wizard had been defeated, their masks' power contained. The Rogue and Archer hid their masks after breaking free from the masks' thralls, and planned to dispose of them as soon as a way was discovered. They, too, had helped bring this day to its fruition by taking down the Assassins' League that worked with The Leader. Now all left under his control were demons and devils.

So now these heroes stood: Cadmael, the Paladin encased in golden armor, Tiefling horns hidden behind his helmet's own horns; Seb, the war veteran alongside his trusty dog, bow at the ready; Alex, the magus assassin who had endured so much to be there - endured so much his whole life - and rested uneasy knowing his former teacher he had killed still rested within his mind; and Vladimir, the initially hotheaded and egotistical sorcerer who wielded the elements (hence the elemental armies) who now only sought an end to this madness and an inner peace with the voices in his own head. (There were others, but they popped in and out too infrequently for me to know them well enough)

These heroes nodded to each other before Vladimir magnified their voices, giving a unified yell to the forces gathered before them, encouraging morale. The response rose like wildfire among the troops, as portals opened in the ground, letting loose forces of demons. This armies were now merely a distraction while they took on the real enemy - The Leader. With him out of the picture, the demon forces would crumble. The heroes held hands as Alex teleported them inside the capital walls now that they were within the limits of the anti-teleportation barrier, their forms dissipating from their position outside of the city's walls...

* * *

 

They adjust their eyes as they reappear at the doors to the citadel of Capital City. It was large, and made of an ivory stone, a lighter shade than the rest of the city. This was it, the threshold that upon crossing would mean no escape - not until The Leader was killed. Cadmael crossed first, the light fading the moment he stepped through. For him and Vladimir, that would pose no threat naturally, due to their heritages - Demons had darkvision, and Vladimir's combined Draconic and Orc Bloodlines granted him darkvision and blindsense. Seb and Alex both had goggles that granted them the same ability to see in the dark, and Alex's allowed him to see through illusions. The entrance hall was fully visible with their secondary range of vision, and it was intricate. Stone pillars held aloft a ceiling at least 100 feet tall, though it was difficult to measure from the angle. The doors shut as a darkness not even their darkvision could penetrate started to seep through, creeping towards them.

Not wanting to risk anything, they all broke into a run. Vladimir broke into a fly because it was faster for him, and far less exhausting. As soon as they crossed the threshold to the next room - the throne room - the darkness stopped. All panting save for Vladimir, they looked up. Cadmael laid his hands on Alex and Seb, restoring vigor to all three as they prepared their weapons. On the throne sat The Leader - a plain-looking human with a large, black mask on. The mask's design resembled a man with a crown atop his head. "So good of you to finally arrive" He said, as he rose, his hands clapped together. "Past all the tricks, all the illusions and betrayals, you've finally made it. And now, I know this is going to be a tough sell, but... I have a proposition". He waved his hand to his side as four masks appeared above him, in a neat row, "Come, I have made new masks, and I feel by the feats you have pulled, you have most certainly earned them." Vladimir swore he could see the smug look behind the mask, despite its encompassing nature preventing such an ability.

But oddly, the proposition didn't disgust him. Nor did it, in the minds of the others. The magic of his voice was a powerful one, enough to enthrall entire towns to lay down their weapons as his men went in for the slaughter. But these heroes were no longer mere men. Alex broke free of the voice first, a distasteful frown, "Discard my freedom from my old assassin's mask only to take upon one that would control me like my old master had? I think I'll pass" This spirit of dissent spread to the others. Seb questioned why he would even consider joining the man who had killed his brethren. Cadmael silently apologized to his deity for wavering in loyalty. Vladimir got chastised by the voices in his head, the orc especially disliking his spirit being dominated - it was Vladimir's destiny to enslave, not be enslaved, in Golak's opinion. The dragon Ziaz asked to take the reins to teach this mere human a lesson in who was in charge. Vladimir mentally hushed them both.

Cadmael unsheathed his holy blade, Seb drew his bow, Alex held his blade in one hand as electricity pulsed in the other, and Vladimir gave a smirk as he stood in a ready stance, considering his options. The Leader frowned under his mask, the dissatisfaction palpable, "Very well, then. I suppose if you won't listen to reason, you'll listen to the sensation of life pouring out of your bodies" He snapped his fingers as the air felt... different. The electricity in Alex's hand fizzed out, and Cadmael's holy symbol ceased to glow. The anti-magic field had been raised. But The Leader was not at disadvantage - he didn't need magic to defeat these mercenaries who thought themselves heroes.

The Leader pulled a sword from aside the throne, and leapt at the group...

* * *

At last, it was over. The Leader had been defeated. Vladimir nodded to Cadmael as the holy symbol began to glow again. Cadmael and Vladimir sat across from each other, the mask between them. Cadmael intertwined his hands with Vladimir's over the mask. A theory they had yet to try...

Powerful arcane and divine magic poured over the mask, the yellow of Cadmael's intertwining with Vladimir's crimson - the last remnant of his former self. As the two powers mixed and touched the mask, it cracked. Slowly at first, but then in a rapid fashion as it began to crumble into dust. An invisible wind swept away the remains as all four sighed in relief. A burden - one of many - had been lifted.

Alex pulled out a stone from his pocket, and put it in the middle of the floor. An image shined above them of the ensuing chaos outside of Capital City. But the battle was looking in their favor. The demons, having sensed their master's demise, were beginning to flee back through the portals. They had won. Seb sat with his head buried in the fur of his deceased companion. The victory had not been without sacrifices. Vladimir sighed as the voices in his head praised him, for what seemed like the first time in his life. Alex smiled genuinely for the first time in years, as tears streamed down his face. Cadmael took off his helmet, wiping sweat from his brow.

Vladimir opened a portal, and they all entered, leading to Vladimir's vision for House Devinsphere, when he restored the estate. The war room had transformed since the last time they had all been to the demiplane, having been replaced with a banquet hall. Alex went to his room within the manor, claiming he had to change for when the victory feast began - as it naturally would after the battle had reached its full conclusion outside Capital City. In reality, he was retreating as his migraine grew worse. His master had left a sliver of himself within him, and it refused to stay quiet. Vladimir, too, retreated to his own quarters, to meditate and calm the voices in his head. They sought to control him for their own ends, use his emotions to manipulate him, but he could never allow that.

Cadmael was fingering sandwiches in a seat at a large table, and Seb dug a hole to bury his dog for now - Vladimir would move it when the proper estate was built, and Seb could visit the grave in the material plane.

* * *

 

Talk of the heroes was out before the end of the day, about how the men and women who won the civil war with no clear sides were killed, their leader having plotted to conquer to world in some maniacal way. This was not the full story, of course. But not all sides could tell their stories, and the mouths of those who did know the truth either were either tight shut, or wide open, bellowing out boasts and tall tales. But what everyone knew was that this was the end. The end for The Warrior, The Wizard, The Archer, The Rogue, and The Leader...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow players who read this: I apologize for not including the side characters and personal relationships that we found very important at the time. I just frankly forgot what level the relationships were at and the names of the other people. Also, I have yet to master romance, and didn't want that to reflect on your guys' imaginary girlfriends.


End file.
